lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linh Peony
. Linh Peony was Linh Cinder's younger stepsister, who loved her very much. However, she died when she contracted letumosis in the first book, and Cinder still is very sad and feels guilty about her passing, as Cinder saw Peony as her little sister. Life Early life When Cinder first arrived in the Linh home, Peony was kind and wanted to play with her. She was too young to understand why her mother, Adri, and older sister, Pearl, did not like Cinder. When she was older, however, she realized that Cinder was a cyborg, therefore considered inferior to humans, but she continued being friends with her. Throughout the years, Peony, like most of the girls from Eastern Commonwealth, became a huge fan of Prince Kai; she was very vocal about her admiration, and the latest gossips about the prince became a common conversational topic, much to Cinder's amusement. Recent events In year 126 T.E., Peony along with all of her family were invited to the annual ball of the Eastern Commonwealth; she and her sister, Pearl, got to get new dresses for this event. Apparently, their hover hadn't been working for some time, so Cinder was demanded to fix it before the ball; after knowing where her stepsister was going in order to gather the material, Peony was curious and insisted on tagging along. Unfortunately, Peony contracted letumosis, otherwise known as Blue Fever or the Plague — also the disease that killed her father, Garan — while she was in the junkyard with Cinder and Iko. A few days later, an antidote was received from Queen Levana, who in reality had the antidote prior to the plague outbreaks, but gave it to Earth only after the Eastern Commonwealth emperor Rikan died from it. When the emperor died, Dr. Erland gave the antidote to Cinder, as he had promised earlier. Cinder brought the antidote to Peony, trying to encourage her by telling her Cinder had even secured a promise from the prince himself, that he would dance with Peony when she got better and attended the ball she was so looking forward to, but Peony was too weak to drink it, and she died of the plague in Cinder's arms. When she died, the med-droids attempted to steal her ID chip to give to illegal Lunar Special Operatives. Scarlet Cinder managed to her ID chip, keeping it as a reminder of her sister, until it caused her discovery as a fugitive in Rieux, France. Cress Peony's ashes were revealed to be kept in a cremation urn painted with peony flowers in the Linh apartment in the 3rd book. Winter Unfortunately, the urn is tipped over and the ashes are scattered when the wolf soldiers kidnap Adri and Pearl. Post Winter In Wires and Nerve 2: Gone Rogue, Kai gives Cinder a locket with Peony's ID chip inside at the Weeping Willows Cemetery, telling Cinder that " she's Peony not gone as long as you remember her". Later on, Iko discovers that she was programmed by Garan to be a playmate for Peony. Peony gave her father a list of attributes that she wanted in a friend and her father fulfilled those traits in Iko. Characteristics Personality Peony was a very close friend of Cinder. Out of everyone in the Linh household, Peony was the most sympathetic and tried her best to help those close to her in any way possible. She had a liking for formal events, such as the annual ball at the palace. Physical attributes Peony was described as pretty with "dark curly hair," and that she was also a curvy young girl. She was also described as angelic. Her face was described as "heart-shaped." Family tree Fanarts Dress Fitting by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|Peony, Pearl and Adri by © Abbi Whozit References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Earthens Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Glitches Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Letumosis patients Category:Linh family